Witness
by Shirayuki Wistalia
Summary: [EDITED] When Ayako witnessed something interesting before the start of their new case, she and Bou-san decided to monitor her. When their new case involves a previous school classmate which was later revealed as Mai's crush, the story gets exciting. NaruxMai. Cover photo found on the internet.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ I'm a new fan of this series! (I know I'm very late since this anime is released on 2006 and Im currently 6 years old at that time but who cares? I'm in love with this now) I just regret that I haven't watched this earlier... Anyways, I really love Mai and (hahaha) Naru-chan. Although I like to imagine her with Gene. How cruel, aren't I? I probably said too much so I should stop. Oh really, you read this until here? How sweet of you... Now, you're reward... This story :P. Enjoy~

(••~•~••)

 **Please acknowledge:** My knowledge is upto the anime only. I haven't read the manga _yet_ but I should. Although I knew who Oliver and Eugene Davis is, Lin is Chinese, Madoka is adorable, Masako blackmailed Naru about his identity, John is so cute, Yasuhara is still himself, Ayako and Takigawa can make a cute couple... Or would they? Haha sorry I got worked up. Lastly, Naru rejected Mai and moved to Britain again with his foster parents, Luella and Martin. Correct me if I'm wrong... Spoilers are accepted.

 **Disclaimer:** I told yah, just. a. fan.

(••~•~••)

1st shot - (( Ayako Matsuzaki - Witness of Naughtyness ))

A certain miko yawned as she looked at the windows of the newest shopping mall in town. She strolled the building as if she's a model doing a cat walk on stage. Many people thought that she's showing off, since a lot of us are very judgemental, yet others thought that she can actually try to model on a spotlight. Who would thought that the woman they're criticizing is a priestess and she's on her way to her thirties? (Shh no one should know that,okay?)

But that's not the problem here, it's her face. At that point, Ayako didn't care about her surroundings. Her face showed gloom, indicating that someone pissed her off yet again( No, it's not Bou-san). The brunette decided to entertain herself by shopping, since shopping always takes her mind away from those problems. It worked, yes, but she felt lonely and bored without Mai. She decided to take a break at the nearest coffee shop, where she's greeted warmly by its employees. A cappuccino was her order. This leads us to our current position.

' _I should be having fun right now... Ohh where are you Mai?'_

"Here's your order, madam~ Enjoy your coffee." Said the waiter as he winked at her. Naturally, normal Ayako will flirt back, but she didn't feel like it today. Why the hell did she went shopping, again?

Oh.

Oh.

Oh right.

Because of Mai herself.

She let out a sigh. Now she remembered.

 _flashback~_

(( Ayako's PoV ))

There's nothing to do at the house today so I decided to visit the SPR headquarters. Half of the reason is because I feel like it and Mai's probably working there right now, and the other is for the free tea. Hey, don't look at me like that, It's a wise choice. I can save it for shopping later. Oh that reminds me, I can bring Mai with me. _Haha, turns out this day will not be boring at all._ I thought to myself as I fastened my pace. As I reached my destination, I took my cellphone and used it as an alternative to a mirror.  
' _Fabulous as ever,_ _Ayako_ _!_ ' goes my self compliment. I didn't knock since I want it to be a surprise. I turned the knob as quiet as a culprit about to sneak in a luxurious house. To lessen the noise, I took off my sandals (I don't feel like wearing high heels today)

To my surprise, No one's around. _Strange. Mai's always on the_ _common room... Where is she?_

Both my hands found their way to my hips and I breathed out a sigh. If Mai's not here, then she should be on the bathroom. I made my way there carefully as to not creating a loud noise. But my effort was wasted because she's still not in there.

 _What... is... happening...?_

I searched all the rooms except Naru's. I knew she wouldn't be there because that narcissist won't let her in unless she delivered him her tea...

My eyes widened. I ran to the kitchen and saw the ingredients still on the table, indicating that Mai just made tea. I walked over to it and felt the water on the teapot. It was warm but its not that hot.

 _She made the tea, if I am correct, 10 minutes before I got here. But Mai should come out earlier... No, she cannot be on Naru's room... Maybe they fought and she ran away... But I should see her running off to somewhere if that really happened..._

I grimaced at all the theories that pops to my mind. I can ask Lin-san to know her location right now but his own typing room can be accessed only by entering Naru's room since the only door is on the boss' room.

 _Maybe I can ask_ ** _him_** _instead..._

Naru should know her whereabouts. But **being** **Naru** , he will probably answer me with silence, so I shook my head to erase that thought.

But after several attempts of thinking where that short haired brunette can be right now, I ended up going to Naru's office in the end.

I am just about to reach the knob when I stopped. She probably went home early... But I don't know her house..

 _Naru, stop that. She's still here._

Huh? Is that Mai?

 _So what? She'll leave immediately, everyone went home already.._

And Naru?! Oh my... What is happening?

 _Still... She may come in.._

 _She will not.. Trust me, Mai. Do you hear anything?_

 _No... Well, that's a relief._

 _Now where are we, miss_ _Taniyama_ _?_

 _I don't know, can you remember where we left, mister_ _Kazuya_ _?_

 _Hm.. I think I remember._

I tried so hard to listen and tried my best to breathe. It's like I just interrupted a intimate moment and the atmosphere is making me pressured. Should I go?

 _Are you_ _su_ _-_ _mnf_ _!_

Why did she stop?...Why am I enjoying this!

 _...shut up...okay?... just, listen to your boss. Now.._

*thud* *thud*

 _What are you up to, Naru? Are you not contented on kissing me?_

 **KISSING ME?!**

 _That's just a warm up, darling._

 **DARLING?!**

 _Oh re-?!_

Is he kissing her now? Oh my gosh... But my motherly instinct flipped open on that moment. Yes, I know Mai's just 18 and Naru's 19 and they can do legal things but I won't let this escalate to a more intimate scene.

 _Quit doing that when I'm talking!_

 _You know I always wanted to shut you up because you're always talking._

 _Really? Or you can't just resist m-?!_

That's the third time... That boy..

 _That one too._

 _...Come here._

Okay I have to act now. I suddenly opened the door and my attention is suddenly directed to the two teens whose about to kiss. Naru encaged my daughter-like between a wall and him, and Mai's grabbing his scarf.

"Okay, what's going on here..." My voice is nearly inaudible as I saw what is really happening.

They both glared at me. I gulped.

"Get out."

I closed the door immediately and put on my sandals. I may have my mother instinct at that time but hell no I won't undergo that Naru's wrath... And Mai's. If they had done **it** , he better take responsibility and I will not retreat from him anymore if he won't. Oh how I wish they use protection. I went out as fast as I can.  
 _Oh that girl... We really need to talk._

~ _/flashback~_

And this leads us to the current Ayako situation.

 _'Does this means they're dating? How come Mai didn't tell this to me? And more importantly, Why Naru?'_

She stared at the shopping bags she bought. Even though Mai manages to outrage her, she still bought her clothes. She really feel like a daughter to her. And the father figure is Takigawa. Oh wait did she just think of that? Ew. No. Why did she think of him?

"Well, it's actually true."

The priestess gagged as she took note that she's not the only one sitting on this table. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the person she don't want to see today.

"Since when did you got here, Bou-san?"

"A moment ago."

"Why are you here?"

"I followed you."

"Eh?! Why? I didn't know you were a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, especially on you. I just saw you earlier and felt like something is wrong. Then I followed you."

"Oh... Wait did I say that thing about you outloud?"

"What do you think?"

"Urgh.."

Her mind drifted again to Mai. _Well_ , _if_ _she chooses_ _ _t__ _hat raven haired boy, then she_ _ _better be happy. Actually,__ _they do look kinda cute, with Mai being short and Naru being tall._ _Haha_.

 _Mai-chan's_ _growing up..._

"Oi old lady."

"Stop calling me that, monk."

"What are you thinking about?"

Ayako smirked for the first time this day. In fact, she didn't really got bored today. Based on the incident on Naru's room, she concluded that this day became quite... exciting.

Now, how will Bou-san react? Hm...

* * *

Yey done~ did you like it? Sorry for my grammar. Leave a review please! Naru, tell them!

Naru: No.

Bad. Mai you tell them.

Mai: But you just said it!

Ehh... I want you to say it!

Mai: *sigh* Please review and tell this author your insights about this pairing.

And what is the official ship name!

~Shishi Wistalia, out.


	2. Chapter 2

(( Houshou Takigawa - Witness of Jealousy ))

"What?!"

Takigawa couldn't believe his ears. Since when did little Mai became mature?

"What?"

Ayako couldn't help but to actually add amusement to her voice. Bou-san is really funny when she revealed what she saw earlier today.

"Is that true? Or you're just creating an issue... You like Naru-bou don't you?"

The red head shot him a glare.

"What are you talking about?! Of course not!"

"You denied it! It's the truth!"

"Shut up! He's Handsome but he's not my type!"

"You two aren't compatible anyway..."

"How come?"

"Because you're too old to be with him!"

And the teasing continues. They aren't aware of their surroundings. The people on the coffee shop thought of them as a cute old married couple. Some are quite annoyed because the coffee shop should be relaxing and not a place for two people bickering, but the other customers looked at them like they're watching a TV show live.

Then it was abruptly cut off when the waiter earlier faked a cough that got their attention. He was in front of the two, an amused look was plastered on his face. Wait a minute, this guy looks familiar...

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sweet moments but can you please tone down your voice?"

The priestesses and the monk looked around and saw all eyes on them. They deadpanned. This isn't happening.

"Anyways, Ma'am, you haven't told me your husband is coming, what shall I get you, sir?"

"Wait, he's not my-!"

"A coffee will be nice."

"You're actually letting that issue pass?!"

"Will be served in a few minutes, sir! Enjoy your date!" The damned waiter announced, winking at the two as he left. Why does he sound like someone?

"Ayako... Let's be serious for a moment."

The priestess felt nervous inside. Is he going to...? She can feel her heart beat in a fast pace. Her face was flushed.

"What do you mean?"

The monk just stared at her, looking directly at her eyes.

"Oi Takigawa."

"I have been keeping this for a long time now..."

"Huh?" Is he really going to confess?!

"Ayako I..."

"..." What is this feeling?

"Here you go sir! Be careful cause it's still hot."

The brunette looked at the guy in front of us, the same damned waiter earlier, and got his order.

"Thank you..."

He searched for his name tag.

"Yasuhara?!"

"It's a pleasure to serve you both~"

Ayako and Bou-san's eyes were covered by their bangs.

"You're not the Yasuhara we know, aren't you?"

"Hmm.. I wonder. Ja~"

It was there that they confirmed that it was the Yasuhara they know. With a blonde wig. Without his glasses.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Totally."

Both of them let out a sigh. The whole SPR gang will tease them to death.

"Anyways, let's continue where we left off..."

"Huh? Oh yeah right. What is it that you're going to tell me?"

"Do you think Mai should be with Naru?"

...

Okay, he didn't confessed.

...

The priestess sighed for the last time on that day. Her heart beat returned to normal. Her motherly side was again switched on.

"Honestly, they do look good together. Mai can teach her boss to be less negative than he usually is. Although right now, they're still so young... I think we should still monitor them."

"I agree. And that's what I'm going to do on our next case."

"Oh, I'm doing it for a long time and you're acting just now?"

"Hey! I always protect my little Mai, from boys or spirits!"

Yasuhara was laughing as he watched them from afar.

"Maybe they really are a couple from their past lives."

\- rayn burayku -

The next day came and everyone was called to the SPR headquarters.

Everyone was present; Naru, Lin, Mai, Masako, Ayako, Takigawa, John and even the research team, Yasuhara and Madoka. All of them, with the exception of Naru and Lin, were at the main room, laughing their hearts out. It really felt so good to be together after their last mission, which was one week ago.

"Ohh did you know that Bou-san and Ayako was on a date yesterday?" The blue haired guy suddenly bursted out.

"So you were that Yasuhara?!" Matsuzaki said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh you're going to be dead later, shounen." Houshou patted his back.

"You're going to let this pass again?!"

Bou-san was about to retort when their narcissistic boss went out of his office.

"We're going to a beach."

They all cheered.

"To investigate, not to have fun."

They all frowned.

"Can we at least have our leisure time after the case, Naru? You're such a workaholic." Mai suggested.

Their black-themed leader looked at her. He was about to reject but when he saw the puppy dog eyes she's doing, he can't let himself say no.

"Alright."

They cheered loudly once again.

"Mai-chan's an angel!" Yasuhara hugged her and she couldn't help but smile. She knew Naru's weaknesses.

"Can you state the details for us, Shibuya-san?" The Australian asked in his sweet polite voice.

Naru nodded. "It was an island on Kyushu. Our client, Mrs. Takishima called and said that there were sightings of a bloody lady near the shore every night and when it's exactly 12 midnight, a shriek can be heard and one family member gets will either be scratched on the neck or dragged down to the stairs. No one was reported to be killed but there are several times that she attacks her family but no servants were harmed. I already requested a base and rooms for us to sleep in. We'll be leaving tonight at seven. And Mai."

At the sound of her name, she looked up at him. "Hai?!"

"Please don't be late."

"Don't worry! I'll be early!" She said with a grin.

-rayn burayku-

It turns out that Mai was 30 minutes late. Naru was so pissed.

"I'm sorry Naru, I've overslept!" Was her alibi.

"Let's go now. You're coming with me, Mai." Naru ordered to which everyone followed. He grabbed her hand and lead the way. Mai only pouted.

"Ehh? Naru, where are you taking Mai?" Masako asked after observing his moves. He's definitely not headed to the van.

"I brought my own car. The van is full with equipments and Yasuhara and Ayako occupied the front seat. Bou-san's car is also full." He replied as he continued to drag Mai.

"You drive? I never thought you can."

"Are you mocking my skills, Mai?"

"No... Why would I?"

"Hn."

The car looks cool, and of course, it's black as Lin's hair.

Of course, Takigawa and Matsuzaki noticed that.

"Seems like we can't monitor them now."

\- rayn burayku -

"Why didn't you let me ride with Bou-san and the others? It's fun there..."

"You're not enjoying my company?"

"Of course I'm enjoying it! But... I can't hold you because you're driving. And it's quiet."

Naru suddenly stopped the car.

"Is something wrong?" Mai panicked.

Naru looked at her and smiled. He pushed a button and then the car starts again. Without him driving.

"Naru?"

"This car is functioning as a robot. It can drive by itself. Don't worry, it follows the GPS so that we don't get lost."

"Oh... So what now?"

"I thought you wanted to hold me? Or would you rather like me to do it."

The short haired brunette blushed.

Naru chuckled at it and hugged the girl from his seat. "Now, are you still regretting that you don't ride at the monk's car?"

She hugged him back. "Certainly not~"

They shared an innocent kiss after they broke the hug.

"Do you see anything Ayako?"

"It's dark, how will I see what's happening?"

\- rayn burayku -

After hours of a long drive, they finally reached their destination. It was a mansion located beside the shore.

The Takishima family welcomed them.

"You must be the SPR team. I'm glad that you can reach our place as soon as possible." Greeted a very fine and elegant lady. Her blonde locks are curly and her dress looks like it was designed by some international fashion designer. "I'm Mrs. Takishima."

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the leader of this team."

"Aren't you too young to manage this things?" The team heard the man beside her say.

"Age doesn't matter as long as you know what you're doing." Was Naru's response.

"Oh, come in, come in. The maids shall carry your things to the designated places." Mrs. Takishima ushered them to the front door. As she said, the maids came and got their luggages. The cameras in the van was carried out by some men who they suppose to be the Butlers of the family.

They went to the living room where the rest of the family is waiting. The house is quite modern, although the history of the occupants of the house still lives on it's walls.

The others were left behind to help as Naru, Bou-san and Mai went in.

By the time they were seated, a guy,

immediately went to Mai's location. No, wait, Mai went to his location. Naru's aura became dark.

"Azusa-chi! I never knew you were rich!" came Mai's greeting.

Her previous school mate smiled at her. "Wow, Mai. It's you. I never thought I'll see you again." With that, he hugged her. Naru's rage got higher.

The brunette hugged back. "Me too."

"Ehem." Mrs. Takishima faked a cough. "Sorry for interrupting you two but, Azusa, we have other guests so please tend to them."

The raven-haired guy's anger was about to fade but when he saw him wink and kiss her arm, he swear he will punch him. That is my Mai you're flirting with. He thought to himself.

Mai went to seat beside the monk and tried to hide the blush appearing on her face. She just hoped that Naru didn't saw it.

\- rayn burayku -

Takigawa's PoV

Naru-bou's definitely angry.

I can sense his aura beside me and it's not good. Mai did a pretty good job to make him jealous. Well, that's still a good sign because it shows that he didn't want her to be with someone else. But I think I don't like a jealous Naru. Stay calm, Houshou, be a father-like to Mai as you always do.

"Please wait here as I call your members. They're too helpful. It's okay that we'll give you anything you want but please just get rid of that... creature. That's all we will ask." Said Mr. Takishima and he was followed by his wife.

We were left in silence.

"Are you mad, Naru?" She suddenly said in a soft voice. She clutched my jacket as she waited for an answer.

"What do you think?" Was his response.

These kids... Arguing with me around. All I could do was to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry. Azusa is my close friend in high school but he transferred last school year. I just missed him."

"You should've done that without me around."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like one?"

"Okay, that's enough." I said. Their fight will just lead to a long conversation of "am not." and "am to".

"Sugoi! This house is huge!" Shouted Yasuhara as he stepped inside. The others followed behind.

"Oi, shounen, you're being too loud." I said as I stood up. Mai stood up as well.

"H-how about we look around? Let's see if we can find some information!" I can feel the nervousness on her voice.

"Good Idea, Mai-chan!" Why is this college guy always energetic?

"Since all of you are tired, why don't you all rest first?" Asked Azusa, who came in with his little sister in tow. I suppose. They shared the same hair color as their parents.

"Onii-san! Is that her?" The little blonde headed girl said excitingly while pointing her chubby fingers on Mai.

"Eh? Me?" Mai looked surprised.

"Yes, Miku, that's her." Miku beamed at her. "She's pretty!" Of course she's gorgeous, she's my little girl.

Miku went to Mai and asked to be carried. Naru's competition, Azusa, disapproved of her sister's request and asked Mai to rest but my child-like still carried the girl, saying that 'why wouldn't you allow me to hold someone so cuuuuutee!'.

I felt the other space beside me to be empty. Naru went to where Mai is holding the little girl.

"Mai." I heard him say. If my intuition is right, then he loved her more than I do. Does this mean she doesn't need our guidance now? How will Ayako react?... Yes, fangirls, I like her so stop screaming.

I don't know what happened but Mai nearly let the girl fall when she spotted something on her neck. It was a huge scar.

"What happened?" Asked a concerned Mai.

The child's happiness was gone. Her smiling face turned into a scared one and she cried.

Mr. and Mrs. Takishima immediately went inside the huge room after they heard the wail of their daughter.

"What happened?!"

"Calm down, Takishima-san, everything's under control." Lin informed. Both of them sighed.

"May I ask what happened with this?, Takishima-san?" Naru questions.

"We all have that." The blonde guy said. They showed their ugly scars infront of the SPR team.

"That's terrible."

"That's why we called you here."

Now I don't know what to focus on, this case or the 'affair'.

(End of PoV)

\- rayn burayku -

Mai felt tired. Her head was spinning. She set down little Miku for her to go to her parents.

"Mai? Are you alright?" She heard her colleague ask her before collapsing.

Everyone went to her side to see what's happening. Azusa Takishima carried her as if she's his damsel in distress, which is true anyway.

If Mr. and Mrs. Takishima aren't there, Naru will obviously object that move. His aura spread. Everyone in the room felt it. Azusa didn't care about a single fuck at that moment and he heroically ran towards the door to take Mai to the infirmary.

Naru slowly followed them. His dark aura still emitting.

"I'll be back." Was the thing he said after shutting the door.

"He's angry." Someone in the remaining people said.

"And jealous." Added Bou-san.

Come to think of it, this will be a fun case. A jealous boss and a close friend? Hmn...

Takigawa will definitely have his fun on teasing

* * *

Hai, dis is da awtor. I want to say that this is rushed and I'm hiding from Naru for making a guy touch Mai.

Mai: hello readers this is Mai. I'm hiding with her.

Why are you here with me anyways?

Mai: I was the one who told you to write Azusa-san's appeance, right?

Oh yeah. Read and review guys!

Mai: yes, please review.

Naru: Found you.

RUN AWAYYYYYY!


End file.
